recueil de one shots pervers Hp
by black sirie
Summary: Nouveau One shot... couple Harry et les jumeaux... Updater Prochain Sirius/snape/James
1. la verite, si je mens

**Titre:** la vérité, si je mens.

**Résumé :** Le vestiaire de l'amour! **HP/SS/DM** **ONE –SHOT**

**Raiting** Bien, puisqu'il va y avoir une scène de sexe et un Lime je vais le mettre R.

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un One –shot pervers … alors tout Homophobes ou personnes qui n'aiment pas les scènes de sexe trop explicites Cassez Vous… **

**Couple :** SS/HP/DM

**Auteur:**oOoOo Black siri OoOoOo

C'était les vacances de noël, Harry et ses copains s'ennuyaient ferme dans leur salle commune alors ils décidèrent d'aller à la grande salle malgré le fait qu'ils pouvaient y rencontrer les serpentard. C'est ce qui arriva, à peine entrés dans la grande salle ils virent immédiatement les serpentard se lever d'un coup comme une armée à la guerre où les soldats marchent en même temps. Ils allèrent les rejoindrent jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle tout en les défiant du regard.

« Alors Potter, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer…….. et si vous veniez dans notre salle commune ce soir? » Demanda Draco.

Harry regarda ses amis, beaucoup d'entre eux acquiescèrent trop curieux de voir de quoi avait l'air la salle commune des serpentard. Un seul parmi les Gryffondor ne fut pas d'accord.

« Harry n'accepte pas je suis sûr que c'est un piège. » Dit vivement Ron.

Le brun soupira, oui cela pourrait être un piège mais d'un autre côté il était prêt à accepter parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient tous.

« J'accepte » Dit Harry.

« Puisque vous ne savez pas où est la salle commune des serpentards je vous propose de venir dans le hall où je vous attendrais. Donc rendez-vous ici à Huit heures précise les gars. » Draco partit avec à sa suite les autres serpentard qui jacassaient pour savoir pourquoi leur prince avait demandé au gryffy de venir dans leur antre.

« Draco t'es malade, je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'ils sauront où nous dormons ils vont vouloir revenir pour nous faire des blagues idiotes. » Dit Blaise.

Draco soupira, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui avait prit de demander à Potter et sa bande de venir dans leur salle commune mais il s'en foutait royalement de ce que les gryffy comptaient faire, lui voulait Potter.

Il était impatient, il devait trouver quelque chose à faire pour attendre huit heures et se mit à penser à ce qu'ils devraient faire pour les s'occuper. Alors une idée géniale lui vint, Pourquoi pas un Action vérité version sorcier?

Harry et les autres gryffondor s'assirent à leur table ou plusieurs plats apparurent devant eux, ils mangèrent avec appétit et parlèrent de leur soirée qui allait venir.

« Je suis sur Harry qu'ils vont en profiter pour nous piéger et nous torturer. » Dit Ron bougeant les bras dans tout les sens.

« Ron, je suis sûr que non, la guerre est finie depuis longtemps, il faut leur faire un peu confiance. » Lui dit Harry sûr de lui.

C'est à huit heure et quart qu'Harry et le petit groupe de gryffy partit de la salle commune pour ensuite aller dans la grande salle.

Draco les attendait depuis un bon moment et était très impatient.

Quand il vit Harry, Ron, hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ginny arriver il leur fit signe de le suivre sans un mot. Alors ils s'engagèrent dans les sombres cachots.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient progressivement dans les cachots, Ron n'arrêtait pas de chialer.

« Harry, psss, Harry. » Chuchota Ron pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

Harry le regarda et lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Harry je suis sûr qu'ils vont profiter de la situation, ils ont préparés quelque chose. » chuchota Ron

Harry soupira et ne fit plus attention au jacassement de son ami.

Draco qui avait tout entendu sourit et regarda Ron dans les yeux.

« Oui, Weasley les autres serpentard sont derrière le mur et vous attendent pour vous attacher et vous torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. » Dit ironiquement Draco.

Il rit et s'arrêta devant un mur de pierre qui avait seulement une flamme.

Draco murmura le mot de passe pour que personne n'entende et invita les gryffondor à entrer.

Les serpentard n'attendaient pas derrière le mur, comme se l'était imaginer Ron, ils étaient tous assis sur les fauteuils et aussi quelques uns étaient assis aux tables près de l'entrée. Ils les regardèrent et Draco les invita tous à s'asseoir dans les divans, lui s'assit sur le fauteuil qui lui était réservé.

« Bien, Blaise est-ce que tu peux aller chercher du Whisky pur feu? »Lui Demanda le blond.

Blaise soupira et alla chercher ce que le prince lui avait demandé.

Draco avait l'habitude d'utiliser ses amis comme esclave et ça Blaise en était écoeuré.

Il revint avec plusieurs bouteilles ne se demandant guère ce que le blond voulait faire avec.

« Alors mon idée est de jouer à Action, vérité version sorcier. Ceci pourrait nous aider à mieux nous connaître. Celui ou celle qui n'accepteront pas de faire l'action ou de répondre à une question devront boire un shooter de whisky pur feu. » Expliqua Draco.

« Et pour la personne qui ne voudra pas faire l'action ce sera trois verres. » Expliqua Draco « Alors vous êtes d'accord pour y jouer ? » Demanda –t-il.

Draco attendait la réponse des gryffondor seulement parce que les serpentard étaient obliger de participer.

« D'accord » Accepta Harry.

Ils se placèrent tous confortablement sur les divans seul Gregory, goyle, seamus et Dean étaient par terre.

« C'est bon, alors qui veut commencer? »

« Ma suggestion est de faire un Gryffondor, un serpentard. » Suggéra Hermione qui était resté silencieuse. Théodor Nott ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Cela la rendait nerveuse.

Draco hocha la tête et attendit qu'Harry choisisse une personne de son équipe qui allait commencer.

« Je commence. » Dit Harry sur de lui.

« Alors qui est ce que tu vises? » Demanda Draco.

« Toi. Action ou vérité? » Questionna Harry.

Draco se mit à penser, qu'est-ce qu'il devrait choisir?

« Vérité. » Dit-il.

Tous les gryffondor étaient à l'écoute et Draco attendait la question du gryffondor.

« Est-ce que tu as la marque? » Demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais su si le blond avait été ou non un magemort.

Draco soupira et lui montra la marque.

« J'ai été au service de Voldemort, mais je travaillais avec Dumbledore. » Avoua –t-il. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas le tuer et Rogue s'en est chargé à ma place. C'est ce que Dumbledore voulait, le directeur avait confiance en moi et c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant. » Expliqua –t-il.

Draco vit dans les yeux de celui qui vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, de la tristesse. Il le comprenait il avait perdu un mentor et presque un grand-père.

« Bon c'est à mon tour. » Dit Draco.

Le blond se tourna vers le rouquin et lui fit un mauvais sourire.

« Alors Weasley Action ou vérité? » Lui demanda –t-il.

Ron soupira et dit Vérité.

« Est-ce que tu es vierge? » Demanda ironiquement Draco.

« Pourquoi veux tu le savoir ? Tes qu'un pervers malfoy! » Dit Ron en colère et rouge de honte.

« Alors tu réponds oui ou non, parce que si tu bois ça veut dire que tu es encore vierge. » Lui avoua Draco.

« Bon d'accord, je suis encore vierge. » Avoua honteusement Ron.

Blaise jeta un regard intense vers Ron qui ne remarqua rien. Harry lui haussa les sourcils au comportement du serpentard avec le rouquin. Tous les autres rirent de lui mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il était courageux, digne de gryffondor.

« Bien je crois que c'est mon tour, » Dit Ron d'une voix très gênée. « Hum… Zabini, Action ou vérité? » Demanda Ron. Le rouquin avait déjà sa question et attendait avec impatience que Blaise choisisse Vérité.

« Action Weasley! » Lui répondit Blaise.

Ron soupira d'exaspération et réfléchit.

« MMMmmmm…. Il faudra que tu embrasses Pansy. » Dit-il vivement.

Blaise fit une grimace, personne ne savait qu'il était gay. Alors il but trois verres de whisky pur feu ce qui répondit immédiatement à la question que Ron avait en tête ou peut-être qu'aucun garçon ne voudrait embrasser Pansy. Il aurait du choisir Hermione, pfff.

Alors Blaise demanda à Hermione Action ou vérité et cela continua ainsi jusqu' à ce que ce soit le tour de Draco une deuxième fois, plusieurs Gryffondor et serpentard étaient déjà souls et Draco regarda Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

« Alors Potter Action ou vérité? » Demanda Draco.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée Harry répondit Vérité.

« Je te pose la même question que Weasley. » Dit Draco.

« Je sui vierge oui je l'avoue. Mais avec la guerre je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à tout cela. » Répondit Harry.

« Oui, bien sûr et en plus tu pouvais avoir toute les filles que tu voulais » Dit Dray.

Severus qui passait par la salle commune avait tout entendu, et sourit. Il se promit que la virginité du brun serait à lui. Draco pensa la même chose.

La soirée continua et des serpentard choisirent plusieurs fois Action. Ron demanda à Goyle d'embrasser Gregory qui le fit avec plaisir alors ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient ensemble et personne ne fut choqué.

Théodor dut embrasser Pansy mais comme Blaise il préféra boire trois verres de whisky pur feu, ce qui choqua Pansy, elle monta se coucher trop furieuse pour continuer.

Draco demanda à Blaise d'embrasser Ron, le rouquin le regarda nerveusement

Et tout doucement le serpentard se pencha vers le rouquin et l'embrassa dans un doux baiser.

Ron baignait dans le bonheur, Blaise était heureux que le rouquin lui réponde et ce fut la surprise générale.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, Harry lui regarda son ami Ron avec de grands yeux et brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as rien dit? » lui demanda Harry.

« Dire quoi? » Demanda Ron innocemment.

Harry soupira et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

« Que tu étais gay? » Dit Harry.

Ron baissa la tête il avait peur qu'Harry le rejette, c'était son seul ami et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

« Je …j'avais peur que …. Tu me … » Commença Ron

« Que je te rejette » Affirma Harry.

Blaise prit la main de Ron et la serra pour lui donner du courage.

« Oui. » Murmura le rouquin.

Harry sourit.

« Pourquoi je te rejetterais tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'abandonnerais jamais même si tu es gay. » Lui avoua Harry. Ron sourit et se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami.

Tout le monde sourit à ce petit spectacle et un nouveau couple ce forma ce soir là.

Ce fut encore le tour d'Harry qui demanda une seconde fois au blond Action ou vérité?

« Potter t'es pas un peu fatigué de me le demander? » Demanda Draco.

« Non pas du tout, Action ou vérité Malfoy? » redemanda à nouveau Harry.

Draco soupira et répondit Action.

« Très bien, hum…. Dommage parce que j'étais prêt pour une question. » Dit Harry.

Le gryffondor se mit à réfléchir, Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, faire?

Et il eut une illumination.

« Malfoy, il faudra que tu fasses un Streep teese devant nous. » Dit Harry.

Draco roula des yeux.

« Voyons tu aimerais bien ça que je te le fasse juste pour toi Potter, hein! » Dit Draco qui se leva et donna un coup de baguette pour avoir de la musique.

Il commença à se déhancher doucement, très doucement, Blaise qui ne voulait pas que son petit ami regarde ça l'emmena un peu plus loin pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Draco commença à déboutonner sa chemise noire et l'enleva complètement.

Il s'approcha d'Harry lentement et continua à se déhancher au son de la musique douce il détacha les boutons de son pantalon et commença à le descendre quand Harry recula un peu.

« D'accord stop Malfoy, j'en ai assez vu. » Dit vivement Harry.

« Mon dieu, Potter tu es vraiment puceau. » fit Draco un peu agacé.

Harry soupira, prit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et se calla la moitié de la bouteille.

Sa gorge était en feu mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Quand ils en eurent assez de jouer au jeu ils burent seulement quelques verres et s'amusèrent à raconter des anecdotes du temps passé à l'école.

« Tu te souviens Potter de la dernière fois que tu as demandé à Cho d'aller au bal avec elle. » Dit Subitement Malfoy.

« Heu oui… mais le problème est que je l'ai pas fait devant tout le monde. » Dit Harry.

« Ouais je sais vous étiez à la volière et j'y étais aussi. J'ai rigolé cette fois-ci Le survivant qui se fait rejeter. »

Draco continua à rire et tomba de son fauteuil.

Ils continuèrent a parler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Tout le monde sans exception était soul et les Gryffondor décidèrent de rester dormir dans la salle commune des serpentard.

Ron alla dans le dortoir avec Blaise et les autres garçons de septième année, Harry du dormir sur le divan, seul. Hermione avait suivit Théodore avec qui elle sortait. Maintenant ses deux meilleurs amis étaient avec quelqu'un et lui comme toujours était seul, la vie était mal faite.

C'était maintenant noël, ils se réveillèrent tous avec un mal de tête, Draco donna des potions contre la gueule de bois et les Gryffondor repartirent dans leur salle commune Ron et Hermione laissèrent Harry pour rester avec leur nouveaux petits amis et Harry du passer la journée tout seul.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous pour dîner, Harry évita d'être en compagnie de ses amis a cause de l'avoir laisser seul en plus à Noël.

Draco s'était assis devant lui et ils avaient parlés ensemble comme jamais c'était arrivé et Harry se rappela de la nuit dernière. Il rougit et Draco le remarqua.

« Potter, ne soit pas gêné à cause de ce que j'ai fait hier. » dit Draco qui prit une bouchée de patates pilées.

Harry hocha la tête et parla de tout et de rien.

« Nah ce ne sont pas les canons de chudley qui sont les meilleurs mais l'équipe d'Irlande. » dit Draco.

« Moi je n'ai pas d'équipe préféré mais j'ai bien aimé l'équipe d'Irlande à la coupe du monde. » Dit Harry.

« Oui et c'est eux qui ont gagnés. » répliqua Draco

Harry hocha la tête et sourit. Il aimait beaucoup parler avec le blond et pensa qu'il avait la chance maintenant que Draco soit avec lui au moins il n'était pas seul.

Pendant toutes les vacances de Noël Harry les passa avec Draco pendant que ses deux meilleurs amis les passaient avec leurs petits amis. Harry apprit beaucoup de choses sur lui, sur ses fonctions de magemort espion pour Dumbledore , ce qu'il pensait du quidditch etc…

Ce qui était étrange aussi c'était que son professeur de Potion lui faisait de l'œil...

**Flash Back**

Harry remontait des cachots après sa visite dans la chambre de Draco et quand il arriva près du Hall le professeur lui bloqua le chemin.

« Hum… Bonjour Professeur. » Dit timidement Harry.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter. »

Son professeur lui avait sourit et l'avait inviter à prendre le thé dans ses appartements. Alors il avait accepté.

« Alors Monsieur Potter, j'ai vu que vous étiez maintenant proche de Monsieur Malfoy. » Dit Snape.

« Oui, on est devenu amis et je suis bien content qu'il n'y est plus de bagarre je commençais vraiment à me fatiguer de tout cela. » Avoua-t-il.

Severus lui donna sa tasse de thé et s'approcha derrière Harry, qui était assis sur un fauteuil.

Severus mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules et commença à le masser.

Harry soupira à son aise, il se sentait très bien mais quand il sentit une des mains de son professeur descendre vers son torse et pincer ses tétons, Il s'était vite levé, il était rouge de gêne et regardait son professeur avec rage.

« C'est quoi votre problème. » Cria Harry.

« Potter la ferme. » Dit Severus qui s'avança vers Harry qui lui recula et se retrouva le dos au mur.

« Potter laissez vous faire et vous ne le regrettez pas. » Dit Severus.

Quand Severus lui toucha le bras Harry su qu'il avait oublié sa robe de sorcier dans la chambre de Draco et il espéra que le blond vienne le lui porter. 

« Vous êtes en manque c'est ça? » Demanda Harry avec Rage.

Harry avait le souffle court son professeur était trop proche de lui et lui barrait le chemin. Quand celui-ci essaya de lui retirer sa chemise, le jeune gryffondor le poussa violement, il sortit en vitesse de l'appartement de Snape et il fonça droit dans Draco qui tenait sa robe.

Severus poussa un soupir et pensa qu'il y avait été un peu trop fort.

**Fin du flash back…..**

Aujourd'hui était le jour du dernier match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard Harry était en pleine forme et avait complètement oublié ce qui c'était passé avec son professeur, il fixait son attention sur la petite balle qui voletait près des buts des serpentards, cela faisait que cinquante minutes que le match avait commencé et c'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait le vif d'or. Draco ne l'avait pas encore vue et Harry partit quand le serpentard était près des buts des gryffondors Draco le suivit à toute vitesse mais comme toujours Harry attrapa le vif d'or avant lui. Ils gagnèrent de deux cents cinquante points de plus que les serpentards et Harry fut entourée par ses amis et l'équipe en un rien de temps.

Ils venaient de gagner leur dernière coupe de Quidditch en fait la dernière pour Harry et Ron et quelques autres septième année qui jouaient avec eux.

Harry dit à son équipe d'aller se doucher tandis que lui profitait du terrain de Quidditch pour sûrement la dernière fois. Draco lui qui n'avait pas envie d'y aller tout de suite lui demanda si il voulait faire un petit match amical avec lui.

Harry accepta avec plaisir malgré le fait qu'il était très fatigué et cette fois-ci Draco attrapa le vif d'or.

« Dommage que tu n'es pas aussi doué avec ton équipe. » Dit Harry pour le taquiner.

Draco ne répondit guère à cette réplique et décida d'aller se doucher.

Harry le suivit mais lui se dirigea vers le vestiaire des gryffondor.

Un certain professeur de Potion qui ne connaissait rien au quidditch et qui ignorait lesquels des vestiaires était celui des gryffondor, entra dans ceux des serpentard.

Draco savait que son professeur de Potions suivait souvent Harry et se demandait vraiment pourquoi. Il l'avait une fois surpris en train de se masturber dans son appartement murmurant le nom de Potter.

« Professeur que faites vous dans les vestiaires des serpentard? » demanda Draco qui était nu.

« Hum.. Je me suis trompé de vestiaire. » Répondit Severus qui regarda Draco dans les yeux.

Le blond eut un sourire et s'approcha doucement de son maître de Potion.

« Alors vous voulez aussi Potter ? » demanda t-il.

« Ouais… ».

« Moi aussi alors la meilleure chose est de le coincé ensemble, et le moment idéal c'est maintenant dans le vestiaire je crois que vous l'avez compris. » Expliqua Draco.

Severus Snape sentit en se moment même son excitation, Draco le remarqua et s'approcha de plus en plus du plus vieux pour sentir tout son corps contre lui.

Severus Embrassa le blond qui entoura son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez? » Dit Draco. « Il faut y aller avant qu'il termine sa douche. » Ajouta-t-il.

Severus hocha la tête et suivit le serpentard vers l'autre vestiaire.

Ils ouvrirent brusquement la porte ce qui fit sursauter le gryffondor qui était toujours dans la douche en train de se savonner le Torse.

Les deux serpentard avaient un sourire à faire peur et Harry frissonna.

« Hum… Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Demanda Harry gêné de la situation. Le professeur n'arrêtait pas de le reluquer et cela le mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Salut! Harry. » Salua sensuellement Draco.

Le serpentard s'avança vers le gryffondor comme un félin qui avait repérer sa proie.

Harry recula et son dos heurta le mur des douches qui fonctionnaient encore.

Draco colla son corps nu contre le sien, seule la serviette lui cachait le bas.

« QU'est-ce que tu fous Draco? » Demanda Vivement Harry.

« On te veut Harry, c'est tout! » Lui répondit-il

Pendant que Draco occupait l'esprit du gryffondor, le professeur de Potion se déshabilla pour ensuite venir les rejoindre sous la douche.

Si quelqu'un était entré dans les vestiaires des gryffondor il serait resté sans voix.

Draco commença à tracer les muscles sur le Torse d'Harry, le sexe dressé, Harry s'empêcha de gémir mais quand Draco le frôla il poussa un petit cri et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Draco lécha le bout de son sexe qui lui donna des petites ondes de plaisir mais quand Snape les rejoints il eut encore plus de frissons quand Severus lui se mit a se masturber devant lui Draco s'était relevé et l'embrassait. Harry n'avait pas fermer les yeux et n'avait pas lâché du regard son professeur en train de se masturber. Ne voulant pas qu'il Jouisse sans que lui n'est rien pu faire il s'agenouilla devant son prof et arrêta ses mouvements de va et vient.

Harry souffla doucement sur le sexe tendu du maître de potion qui gémit très fort. Harry n'attendit guère le prit en pleine bouche et fit de rapides va et vient qui firent hurler de plaisir le plus vieux. Draco était tout près et Snape donnait du plaisir au blond faisant des va et vient et tout les trois jouirent ensembles.

Ce n'était pas encore terminé, à peine quelques minutes plus tard tandis qu'Harry suçait avidement le blond, Snape décida d'aller un peu plus loin.

Snape alla derrière Harry, il l'entoura des ses bras musclés et lécha le lobe des oreilles du brun qui gémit. Tandis que le blond s'occupait d'Harry Severus entra un doigt dans l'antre du brun qui gémit quelque peu de douleur.

Severus entra un autre doigt et fit des mouvements de va et vient. Harry accentua les mouvements avec celui de son bassin et son sexe entra dans la bouche du blond de plus en plus profond.

Severus retira ses doigts et entra son sexe dressé dans l'anus d'Harry qui cria de plaisir.

Le sexe du brun était tendu à l'extrême et le blond eut une idée il humidifia les doigts d'Harry et les mit dans son antre.

Harry fit des petits va et vient qui firent frémir et gémir Dray. Harry enleva ses doigts pour ensuite faire comme Severus entrer en Draco.

Severus était dos au mur ce qui facilitait sa tâche mais pour Draco il du entourer la taille du brun de ses jambes. Plusieurs cris se firent entendre dans les vestiaires des gryffondor, Harry et severus faisaient des va et vient rapides. Draco embrassait avidement le brun et Severus caressait le sexe tendu au maximum du blond qui après quelques minutes jouit en même temps qu'eux.

Ils avaient tous les trois le souffle haletant et s'étaient glissés sur le mur pour pouvoir s'étendre sur le plancher mouillé des douches. De sa baguette Severus éteignit les douches pour enfin conjurer des serviettes avec lesquelles ils s'essuyèrent rapidement après leurs douches ensemble.

Après cette petite après midi de sexe bien mouvementé Harry et Draco furent inséparables et même quelques fois invitèrent Severus dans leurs parties de jambes en l'air.

Fin du One shot… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Ce petit One shot est pour ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews qui disent que je suis perverse et bien ça c'est vraiment pervers lol…

Mais j'ai fais aussi ce petit one shot pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews et m'ont encouragé à continuer ma fic salem… je vous adore … : )

Bye bye et gros bisous….

Je vous aime……


	2. sensation forte

Titre : sensation forte.

Résumé : HP/DM/Neville. Jacuzzi, pendant la nuit chaude et sexe.

NOTE IMPORTANTE 1: ICI C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT SLASH ALORS CEUX QUI SONT HOMOPHOBES OU N'AIMENT PAS LES LEMON ALLEZ VOUS EN !MERCI !

NOTE IMPORTANTE 2 : lol j'ai pris goût d'écrire des one shots… celui-ci est plus court que l'autre… c'est une genre de suite au premier one shot… … avec un autre personnages différent qui est Neville avec Harry et Draco… mmm… j'en dis pas plus … bye bye kisou

BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE ….

Harry et Draco venaient de terminer leurs études et c'est avec joie qu'ils emménagèrent ensembles dans un des nombreux manoirs des Malfoy. Le manoir était en Irlande, Harry adorait ce pays plein de beaux paysages et les habitants y étaient très chaleureux. Ensuite personnes ne semblait le connaître comme le héros celui qui a vaincu et il aimait ça.

Lui et Draco s'étaient vite fait des amis et un de leur anciens camarade de classe habitait aussi l'Irlande. Ils se voyaient souvent tous les trois ils faisaient des promenades un peu partout, quelques fois ils prenaient des chevaux et se promenaient dans la campagne.

Pendant la journée du trente et un juillet pour l'anniversaire d'Harry qu'ils avaient tous les trois fêtés au manoir, personnes d'autre n'avaient pu venir pour cause qu'ils travaillaient tous.

Neville avait prit congé cette journée là avec plaisir, il avait amené un énorme gâteau et quelques fringues à Harry.

« Merci Neville t'es super. » S'exclama Harry le serrant très fort.

« De rien Harry. »

Draco qui eut une idée, il demanda au brun d'aller les essayer.

« D'accord je reviens. »

Il alla dans la salle à côté et mis le t-shirt noir et les jeans bleu.

Cela lui allait à merveille le t-shirt lui moulait ses muscles et ses pantalons montrait très bien son sexe puisqu'il était très serré.

Il se sentait très à l'aise dans ce genre de pantalon et quand il sortit de la pièce d'a côté des exclamations d'appréciation se fit entendre.

« Harry tu es trop hot! » S'exclama Neville.

« C'est vrai Harry t'es vraiment Hot avec ça. Garde les pour la journée. » Dit Draco avec beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix.

« Mais Draco il fait chaud dehors je serais mieux sans tee- shirt. » Dit Harry qui retourna se changer.

Il revient sans t-shirt et Draco fut encore plus sans voix. Cela faisait beaucoup de fois qu'il voyait Harry presque nu mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait c'était comme si c'était la première fois.

Il faisait vraiment chaud, Neville qui était déjà en culotte courte enleva son t-shirt. Neville n'était plus le même petit garçon qu'avant gros et pas musclé mais grâce à Harry et Draco en faisant du quidditch ensemble il avait développé sa musculature et avait perdu sa graisse, il était devenu séduisant.

Il était vraiment heureux, si quelqu'un lui avait dit quand il était en début de septième année qu'il serait un jour ami avec Draco Malfoy et bien il lui aurait rit au nez.

Maintenant il appréciait vraiment le blond et il était sur que celui-ci l'appréciait également, sinon le blond était un très bon acteur.

Neville était un peu jaloux du couple, lui n'avait pas eu de petit ami encore depuis qu'il savait qu'il était gay et n'était pas du tout à l'aise quand il devait draguer. Harry lui avait bien présenté quelques uns de ses amis mais toutes ses sorties avaient été une catastrophe.

Il était plus à l'aise avec Draco et Harry parce qu'ils les connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et le jacuzzi les appelaient.

Harry fut le premier à s'y rendre, il enleva ses shirts et entra dans le jacuzzi. Draco ne jeta guère un regard vers Neville et rejoignit son amant. Neville resta ou il était et attendit.

Il ne savait plus ou se mettre, il avait le choix d'aller les rejoindre ou de les laisser seuls. C'était quand même l'anniversaire d'Harry et c'est alors que Draco se retourna.

« Tu vas quand même pas rester planté là toute la nuit, viens avec nous. » Dit le blond tout souriant.

Neville enleva son shirt et alla les rejoindre dans le Jacuzzi.

L'eau était bonne, ni chaude, ni froide et il regarda les deux hommes devant lui.

Leurs corps étaient splendides, les muscles bien dessinés. Harry et Draco avait très bien remarqué le regard de Neville sur eux, alors ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Draco alla du côté droit et Harry gauche. Harry sourit doucement à Neville pour le rassurer et se pencha vers le lobe de son oreille.

Il le lécha doucement le mordilla pour ensuite descendre dans son cou. Harry le chevaucha et colla son torse contre le sien. Neville était perdu il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Draco lui les regarda faire voulant attendre pour voir ce qu'Harry avait en tête.

Harry traça avec ses mains le torse musclé de Neville il mordit les tétons de celui-ci le faisant quelque peu gémir, le souffle court Neville essayait toujours de reprendre ses esprits pour comprendre mais rien n'y fit.

Draco sourit et décida d'être actif lui aussi, puisque Harry s'occupait du corps lui prit en mains et saisi le sexe déjà tendu du gryffondor.

Harry lui avait entreprit de faire bouger Neville, il avait prit ses deux mains et le jeune gryffondor fut prit au piège par ses deux amis, il entreprit de faire plaisir à Harry mais il ne savait pas du tout comment faire puisque c'était sa première fois.

« Neville laisse toi aller, détend toi sinon se ne sera pas bon du tout. » Lui murmura Harry.

Neville prit une grande respiration et essaya de se détendre un peu. Cela ne fonctionna pas alors Draco poussa légèrement Harry pour se mettre à sa place.

« Neville lève- toi un peu. » Demanda Draco.

Draco le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du jacuzzi mettant à l'air le sexe tendu du gryffondor. Il le caressa doucement, très doucement soufflant quelques fois sur le bout de son sexe. Le souffle de Neville se fit plus haletant. Harry s'était mit debout pour être à la hauteur du gryffondor et l'embrassa.

Ce fut un baiser très agréable pour Neville et le jeune gryffondor descendit sa main tout au long du torse du survivant. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le sexe tendu du brun qui gémit quand Nev' massa les testicules du brun et fit des va et vient furtif.

Draco continua ses va et vient sur le sexe de Neville en même temps qu'il regardait Harry se tendre à chaque va et vient que Neville lui faisait.

Le sexe du Serpentard était tendu au maximum il ne pouvait plus tenir longtemps alors que Neville était sur le point de venir il arrêta ses mouvements et descendit Neville dans l'eau. Il entra un doigt dans l'orifice du gryffy qui gémit de douleur Neville arrêta tout de suite les va et vient voulant se concentrer sur ce que Draco était en train de faire.

Il se tordit une fois de plus de douleur quand Draco entra un deuxième doigt pour ensuite faire quelques mouvements pour préparer le gryffondor à quelque chose de plus gros.

Draco entra doucement son sexe dans l'orifice de Neville qui cria dans la bouche du brun qui l'embrassa, le serpentard attendit quelques peu pour que le gryffondor s'habitue à son sexe.

Il commença à faire des petits mouvements et Neville gémit tout de suite de plaisir.

Harry était un peu à l'écart ce qui le frustra un peu mais sourit, il se plaça derrière le blond et le pénétra sans le préparer. Le blond fut surprit mais le plaisir arriva rapidement, Harry entrait dans Draco tandis que lui entrait dans Neville, le blond sentit qu'il allait venir alors il prit le sexe du Gryffondor dans ses mains et fit des mouvements de va et vient pour ensuite jouir tout les trois en même temps. Ils s'assirent sur le petit banc du jacuzzi et regardèrent les étoiles.

Fin du One shot Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?


	3. une soiree bien arrosee

Couple: Surprise…. Lol….

Résumé : Harry et Draco invitent le meilleur ami du gryffondor pour une soirée bien arrosé, mais tout cela se finit dans une chambre d'hôtel. Mais pour le Rouquin se fut toute une surprise.

NDA : Vous allez avoir toute une surprise.

Merci à mambanoir de me corriger : )

La nuit qu'ils avaient passée avec Harry et Draco fut inoubliable pour le jeune Gryffondor. Par contre, il dut partir de très bonne heure le lendemain matin puisque son travail l'attendait, Neville travaillait comme Journaliste international et il devait voyager à travers le monde sorcier. Aujourd'hui par exemple il devait aller au Japon pour parler au ministre de la magie, il avait rendez-vous avec lui à onze heures et il était 10H45. Heureusement pour lui que le transplanage existait.

Harry et Draco dormirent jusqu'à cinq heure de l'après midi c'est à ce moment là qu'ils décidèrent de sortir du lit et ils prirent une douche. Une sonnerie retentit dans la salle de bain, l'intercom qu'ils y avaient installé était très utile, Harry sortit de la douche et mit son peignoir.

Arrivé devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volé laissant passer ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui sautèrent au cou, ignorant totalement qu'il était en peignoir. Ron se leva rapidement rougissant et Hermione le suivit à sa suite bégayant des excuses. Harry était plié en deux, il se tordit de rire pendant un moment, c'est Draco qui le sortit de son fou rire et Harry leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient chez eux.

« Harry, c'était ton anniversaire hier et on se sentaient coupable de ne pas avoir pu se libérer alors Ron et moi on t'invite dans une nouvelle boîte de nuit. » Dit Hermione

« Oui, mais je n'irais jamais sans Draco donc il est obligé de venir. » Répliqua Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda Ron qui lui regarda Draco d'un mauvais œil. Il n'avait jamais aimé le blond mais ne dit rien parce qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos son ami.

« Vous devez aller vous préparer! » Dit Hermione.

Harry les invita à les attendrent dans leur cuisine pendant qu'ils allaient se changer dans leur chambre.

Draco n'était pas d'accord pour cette soirée mais ne dit rien il savait très bien que pour Harry ses amis étaient très important.

Le brun soupira et se retourna pour faire face au blond.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mes amis, tu n'es pas obligé de venir. » Lui dit Harry.

Draco s'avança vers lui doucement, mit sa paume sur la joue de son amant et la caressa.

« Harry. » Dit –il doucement. « On va y aller et on va s'amuser comme des fous. » Draco sourit d'un air satisfait et alla chercher leurs vêtements sachant d'avance ce qu'Harry voudrait mettre.

Une chemise noire très moulante, son pantalon un simple Jean noir et des souliers sports comme il les aimaient. Harry portait toujours un collier fait d'une croix avec un diamant émeraude. C'est Draco qui le lui avait offert à son anniversaire.

Draco, lui portait tout le contraire d'Harry, une chemise blanche qui allait très bien avec la couleur de sa peau, des pantalons en cuir noirs très serrés et des bottes noires aussi en cuir. Draco lui portait la bague qu'Harry lui avait offerte, des ailes en argent qui entouraient un cœur rouge, il ne s'en séparait jamais.

Ils étaient prêts après 20 minutes Harry qui essayait de se coiffer abandonna en soupirant d'exaspération pour ensuite suivre Draco.

Ils rejoignirent Ron et Hermione qui eux étaient habillés comme tous les jours.

Ils transplanèrent parmi d'autres sorciers qui entraient dans la boîte de nuit appelée « Sexy Maraudeur. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Ron et Hermione.

« C'est qui les propriétaires? » Demanda Harry par-dessus la musique qu'ils entendaient jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Draco fit un sourire mauvais à son amant et le regarda en face.

« C'est nous mon chéri. » Avoua Draco.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Draco dans les yeux pour voir si il lui mentait ou non et vit qu'il disait la vérité.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu as acheté cette boîte de nuit? » Demanda Harry.

« Et bien il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu cette endroit vide et j'ai toute de suite pensé l'acheter. » expliqua Draco. « Ensuite, j'ai pensé à un nom et quand tu m'as parlé de tes parents le nom du groupe d'amis de ton père m'est venu. » ajouta le blond.

Harry lui sourit et se jeta au cou de son amant.

« C'est trop super Draco je suis super content. » S'exclama Harry les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Draco adorait voir Harry émerveillé et ça c'était ce qui le rendait heureux.

Ron fut très surpris en apprenant que c'était le serpentard qui avait acheté cette boîte mais ne dit rien et se promit de s'amuser comme un fou.

Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient tous au bar demandant divers alcools, pour Ron et Hermione c'était gratuit alors Ron fut soul en moins d'une heure et dansait avec toutes les filles qu'il voyait.

Hermione avait repéré un beau mec, cheveux brun, yeux brun, musclé et qui dansait comme un dieu.

Mais elle ne lâchait jamais le rouquin des yeux et quand elle vit que celui-ci suivait Harry et Draco à l'étage elle sourit, elle décida de prendre un autre escalier et arriva avant le rouquin.

Elle se plaça sur le lit et regarda la porte. Ron était épuisée et avait décidé d'aller se coucher.

Il monta les marches avec difficulté mais y arriva après cinq minutes, Ron se trouva enfin devant la porte de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir.

Il fut agréablement surprit d'y voir Hermione étendu endormit et s'avança vers elle.

Elle était très belle se soir, elle avait mit une petite jupe en Jean très courte et un t-shirt très décolleté Ron ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, il avait une belle fille dans son lit mais elle dormait. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour regarder son visage, il était très doux, elle semblait rêver à quelque chose de très agréable parce qu'elle gémissait de plaisir quand Ron passait sa paume de main sur sa joue.

Le rouquin vit qu'Hermione se réveillait petit à petit, ses yeux papillonnèrent pendant un instant et s'ouvrirent complètement.

Elle ne fut pas très surprise d'y voir Ron, elle fut surtout très heureuse et lui fit un doux sourire pour aller enfin l'embrasser d'un baiser passionné.

Ron puait de la bouche, il avait beaucoup bu mais elle s'en fichait complètement elle voulait l'avoir dans son lit et elle allait passer sa plus belle nuit.

Ron fut entreprenant, il passa ses mains en dessous du t-shirt d'Hermione et alla caresser ses seins qui devinrent ferme. Hermione gémit dans la bouche du Rouquin quand celui-ci chatouilla ses tétons et les pinça. Il caressa le ventre de la gryffondor et descendit un peu plus bas. Il ne prit pas la peine de détacher la jupe et glissa ses mains par dessous, Hermione frissonna quand le rouquin toucha son clitoris, il fit des petits cercles en mettant une légère pression à cet endroit. Hermione n'était pas du tout inactive elle avait enlevé la chemise de Ron et mordillait ses tétons.

Draco et Harry qui était très curieux se regardèrent pour aller y déposer leurs délicates oreilles sur la porte. Ils entendirent quelques gémissements qui firent monter leur envie, alors ils ne tardèrent plus et allèrent dans leur chambre. Draco déshabilla Harry sans que celui-ci ait pu faire un geste pour faire la même chose au blond, mais il se reprit et le blond fut rapidement déshabillé à son tour.

Dans l'autre chambre Ron et Hermione était déjà nus l'autre contre l'autre. Hermione était dessus et lécha le torse du rouquin dessinant ses muscles descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à s'arrêter au nombril. Elle le lécha et mordilla pour tracer ensuite la ligne de poils qui descendait près du sexe tendu du rouquin.

Elle lécha les boules violacées du rouquin ce qui fit se tendre encore plus le sexe de Ron.

Elle mit en pleine bouche ce qui fit crier le rouquin qui mit ses mains sur la tête d'Hermione pour y imposer un mouvement de va et vient rapide.

Quand Hermione sentit que Ron était sur le point de jouir elle s'arrêta ce qui fit gémir le rouquin de frustration.

Ron étendit Hermione sur le lit, elle humidifia les doigts du rouquin et il l'a prépara.

Un doigt, il fit quelques mouvements et entra un deuxième doigt.

Il remplaça ses doigts par son sexe tendu à l'extrême.

Il s'arrêta pour qu'elle s'habitue à son sexe et Hermione fit un petit mouvement de bassin pour l'avertir d'y aller.

Alors il ne tient plus, leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort, ils se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent sans relâche jusqu'à ce que Ron jouisse en Hermione. Ils crièrent leur prénom en même temps et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

Bonne nuit Hermione.

Bonne nuit Ron.

Et ils s'endormirent dans les bras de Morphée.

Fin du one shot… prochain couple : Draco/Harry/Blaise … : ) qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Donner moi votre avis… quelles couples est-ce que vous avez pensez avant d arriver a la fin: ) envoyez moi des reviews : ) Bye bye kisou


	4. Un brun échauffé

Titre : un brun bien échauffé.

Résumé : Blaise va rendre visite à ses amis et n'oublierait jamais ce qui c'est passé dans une certaine pièce d'un bar.

Prairing : Un gros M pour la scène de sexe torride qu'il va y avoir… Draco : Perverse…

Siri : Ben non …

Note : en relisant mes petits one shot pervers j'ai vu que le dernier j'avais écris que j'allais faire un Harry/Draco/Blaise et alors le voilà….

Attention : SLASH, ONE SHOT INTERDIT AU HOMOPHOBES…AVEC RAISON ET CEUX QUI AIMENT SEULEMENT PAS LES LEMONS CASSEZ-VOUS.

Note 1 : Je sais qu'au début je disais que les one-shot suivraient un histoire mais finalement je fais des one-shot différent….

Note : je suis désolé des fautes d'orthographe …. Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!

En Angleterre, le temps était maussade il pleuvait toujours, Blaise assis à son bureau ou il travaillait en tant qu'auror s'ennuyait là à rien faire. Il n'avait plus d'attaque depuis que Voldemort et tout ses magemorts ou presque étaient arrêtés. Ils attendaient tous que quelques choses arrivent, même si c'était bien qu'il ne se passe rien cela voulait dire que le monde ce portait à merveille, mais eux il était là pour rien. Blaise voulait bouger. Alors sur le coup il ce leva et ce dirigea vers le bureau de Ronald Weasley un ancien camarade de Poudlard devenu chef de sa section.

« Ronald je prends des vacances. » Cria-t-il après avoir rentré dans le bureau de son chef.

Le rouquin le regarda surpris de son intrusion soudaine dans son bureau, les sourcils froncé, il lui accorda tout de même ses deux semaines de congés lui demandant ou il pourrait le rejoindre si il avait besoin de lui.

« Chez ton pote et le mien »

Le rouquin hocha la tête et le laissa enfin s'en aller.

Blaise tranplana immédiatement chez lui, il fit ces bagages et annonça à ses elfes de maisons qu'il allait partir pour deux semaines en Irlande.

Pour aller chez Draco et Harry c'était beaucoup mieux d'y aller par poudre à cheminette, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils habitaient ensemble et Blaise n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Alors il cria le nom du manoir « Paradis » et atterrit dans le salon.

Tout était très calme, le salon était magnifique, il y avait des meubles à l'ancienne, une grande cheminée avec pleins de photos de Harry et Draco, une grande surface sur un mur où il y avait une bibliothèque avec un millier de livres.

Il avança un peu et décida de traverser le salon pour sortir et visiter lui-même la maison.

Il se dirigea ce qui semblait être la cuisine ou il vit Dobby entraîne de préparer le dîner.

« Dobby, est-ce que tes maîtres sont à la maison? » Demanda Blaise.

« Oui, oui, ils sont à la chambre, est-ce que vous voulez que je les avertissent? » Demanda Dobby.

Blaise hocha la tête et retourna au salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est deux amis c'étaient habillé et assis sur le sofa en cuir vert.

« Blaise c'est vraiment une surprise de te voir. »

« Et bien j'avais envies de vacance et j'ai pensée à vous. »

Draco sourit et ce leva pour donner une accolade à son meilleur ami.

De son côté Harry ce tenait très loin, il était encore en froid avec Blaise à propos du rouquin.

Draco qui sentait le malaise de son ami chuchota dans l'oreille du brun pour le calmer.

Harry encore plus choquer ce leva prestement et alla à la cuisine.

« Il me déteste? »

« Non, il est juste fâcher contre toi pour avoir laisser Ron. » 

« Quoi, mais c'est pas moi qu'il l'a laisser ces lui qui m'a quitter. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pourtant pas cela que le rouquin leur avait dit.

Le blond haussa les épaules et amena le brun dans la bibliothèque ou ils pouvaient être tranquille.

« Alors blaise d'autre conquête? » Demanda Draco en prenant plaça sur un fauteuil.

« Non, pas depuis Ron et toi avec ton brun sa ce passe bien? »

« Oh Oui c'est le grand amour, je suis heureux blaise tu ne peux pas savoir comment. »

Blaise sourit.

' Si je le sais et je le comprend même je l'était moi heureux il y quelques mois.' Pensa-t-il tristement.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cette aprè'm? » lui demanda Draco.

« Et si vous faisiez visité le village? » Demanda Blaise.

« Oui, très bonne idée. »

Draco montra la chambre à Blaise qui s'installa.

Quand il descendit dans la cuisine le dîner était déjà prêt.

« Assis-toi Blaise Harry ne doit pas prendre trop temps avant d'arriver. »

« Il est en colère contre moi je le sais. » Chuchota tristement Blaise. Il aimait beaucoup Harry et son amitié était vraiment importante pour lui.

« Blaise, tu le sais très bien qu'Harry ne reste pas longtemps rancunier. » le rassura Draco.

« Ouais. » Il n'était pas tellement sûr.

Le brun c'était assis auprès du blond et n'avait pas regarder l'italien du dîner.

« Harry sa te dit de venir avec nous, je vais faire visiter notre village à Blaise. » Demanda Draco.

« O.k. de toute façon j'ai affaire au bar. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« Au bar? »

« Harry a acheté un bar au village, celui-ci faisait faillite et Harry la reprit en main. »

« Wow!! Super, alors je vais y faire un tour. »

Harry ce leva et se prépara pour sortir en même temps que les autres.

Ils firent le chemin à pieds ils n'étaient seulement qu'à un et demi kilomètre du village et cela faisait du bien à Blaise de marcher à la place d'être assis dans une voiture.

Draco lui rencontrait des histoires sur le village qu'il avait entendu par d'autre ce qui faisait rire l'Italien. Harry était étrangement silencieux et marchait un peu en retraite de son amant et de Blaise.

Trente minutes plus tard ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table dans le bar de Harry. Blaise commanda un Whisky pur feu, la seule boisson sorcière que Harry c'était permis de garder dans le menu et celle-ci semblait être la préférée des clients.

Harry ce leva après avoir un peu parler avec Blaise essaya de s'expliquer son comportement envers celui-ci et de s'excuser.

« Harry, je suis désolé, je sais pas ce que Ron a pu te dire pour que tu sois en colère contre moi. »

« Qu'il t'avait vu avec un autre et que tu l'avais quitté après lui avoir présenter. »

Les yeux grands ouverts l'italien fut des plus surpris.

« Quoi? Mais cela ne c'est pas passé comme ça, je te le jure Harry. »

Les bras croisés le survivant attendit les explications.

Il écouta Blaise jusqu'au bout et hocha la tête.

« D'accord, mais qui croire, je sais pas si ce que tu dis est vrai? »

Blaise soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Moi je sais ce que j'ai dis est vrai c'est ce qui compte. »

« Bon je te crois et j'accepte tes excuses… si tu accepte les miennes. »

Blaise sourit et

Il avait beaucoup de chose à faire, il avait l'inventaire des boisons et ce qu'il manquait pour les repas.

Il faisait une chaleur écrasante dans la pièce du fond ou il gardait leur produit Harry avait déjà enlevé son t-shirt et suait de partout.

Draco et Blaise voulaient à tout prix sortir mais le blond ne voulait pas laisser le brun sans nouvelle alors ils allèrent tous les deux dans l'arrière pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte trop hypnotisée par le beau corps du brun.

Le léger gémissement de Blaise le réveilla soudainement et il le regarda lui. Le blond eut soudainement une idée lui vient en tête. Ne faisant pas attention à son ami le blond alla rejoindre doucement sans faire de bruit ne voulant pas qu'il le voie tout de suite.

Mais quand il arriva derrière lui le serpentard passa une main sur le Torse de son amant qui sursauta.

« Dray j'ai du travaille tu le sais! »

« Mmmm oui mais moi je m'ennuie. » chuchota sensuellement Draco.

Un gémissement sortit de la bouche du survivant, Draco c'était mis en face de celui-ci et taquinait les tétons du brun. Blaise toujours au seuil avait eut la brillante idée de fermée la porte pour ne pas les faire dérangés.

Draco lui avait fait un léger signe de la main pour qu'il aille les rejoindre. Ils étaient tous torse nue, Harry était entre les deux serpentard qui s'amusaient à lui faire de plus en plus de gémissement. C'est sûr que avec deux personnes vous avez deux fois plus de plaisir mais quand ceux-ci avaient plus d'expérience que n'importe qui et la vous poussez le triple des gémissement.

Blaise avait été chercher une chaise qui était près de la porte et fit s'asseoir Harry. Draco ce mit ensuit entre les jambes de son amant et lui déboutonna son pantalon.

Il le baissa vite fait, son membre gonfler enfin libéré n'attendait que l'absolution, la bouche de son amant.

Le blond souffla légèrement au bout du sexe lécha au long de celui-ci, il vit de long va et vient pendant quelques minutes tandis que Blaise lui préparait Harry pour le pénétrer.

Harry n'avait pas rester sans rien faire, il caressait le sexe de l'Italien et avait arrêter des que celui-ci n'explose.

Des gémissement et des cries de plaisir ce faisait entendre dans toute la pièce heureusement pour eux trois Draco avait penser de mettre un sort du silence juste à y penser à la tête que ferais les employés quand ils auraient sortit de la pièce l'excite encore plus.

« Draco, Blaise. » Murmura Harry.

Ils couchèrent Harry par terre et ce mirent un devant et l'autre derrière. Les deux meilleurs amis avaient eux la même idée ce qui les empêchèrent de parler.

Ayant été bien préparer avec intention ils entrèrent chacun leur tour dans l'antre chaud du gryffondor.

Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux dans Harry, qui n'en menait pas large surtout quand chacun leur tour ils firent des mouvements de va et vient. Il cria de plaisir deux fois plus qu'avec une seule personne. Blaise derrière donnait des baiser dans le coup du brun qui soupirait de bien être tandis que Draco l'embrassait. Il était maintenant au septième ciel seulement cinq coup plus tard il jouit tous les trois en même temps à cause du trop plein de plaisir.

« Merde » Souffla Harry qui s'étendit de tout son long.

Ils soufflèrent un peu pour reprendre leur respiration, Harry se jeta un sort de propreté pour enlever tout son sperme et ils s'habillèrent.

Quand ils sortirent, le bar était rempli comme à son habitude et l'ancien proprio qui était maintenant barman en fut très heureux. il ce demandait juste pourquoi est-ce que le temps qu'il était le proprio c'était vide et que maintenant qu'il y est un nouveau c'était plein?

' Je le saurais sûrement un jour ou l'autre son secret.' Pensa –t-il sourire au lèvre.

Fin du chapitre… Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes… le Lemon n'est pas mon meilleur en fin j'aimerais avoir vos impression… Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine je ne sais pas qui serait le threesomes pour le prochain one shot … sa pourrait être trois personnes complètement différente qu'avec Harry/Draco…. Et si vous me donniez qui vous voulez avoir dans le threesomes : ) et je prendrais note pour faire un one shote…

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews du one shot précédent. À la prochaine bye bye kisou


	5. lesnouvellesfarcesetattrapesdesjumeauxW

Titre : les nouvelles farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley.

Résumé : les jumeaux Weasley demande à leur investisseur de venir les voir pour leur nouvelles farces et attrapes, Alors Harry ce libère une journée complète mais ignore qu'il devrait les tester. HP/FW/GW…

Note : Merci à faucheuse de m'avoir donner des idées de couple pour mes threesomes… je te dédie ce one shot qui j'espère va te plaire : )

Le prochain serait pour toi Leelo calavera … ; ) lol… et merci a toi aussi pour m'avoir donné des idées… que je vais exploitée pour le prochain one shot qui serait un peu plus long que les autres … un genre de two-shot qui se passe dans le passée des maraudeurs… : )

Bonne lecture tout le monde et merci beaucoup au reviews anonymes…

Le soleil était au rendez-vous cette journée-là, Harry en était heureux puisqu'il avait congé et voulait en profiter.

La veille il avait reçu une lettre des jumeaux Weasley qui voulaient absolument qu'il se rende à leur magasin pour lui montrer leur nouvelle farce et attrape.

Salut Harry,

Comment sa va? Nous on va bien. Ont ce demandaient si tu allais venir demain pour ton inspection, justement ce serait la bonne journée pour te montrer nos nouvelles inventions de génie. Oui, nous sommes fier, nous sommes certains que une de nos nouvelles inventions soit celle du siècle et qu'elle va nous rapporter beaucoup juste assez pour te rembourser tes dix gallions et même plus. Alors nous t'attendons, pour l'ouverture du magasin… si tu peux mais si non pour onze heure.

Fred et George.

Le brun c'était levé un peu trop tard, il était maintenant 10H et l'ouverture était à 8H donc il décida de s'y rendre pour plus tard.

Il prit son temps pour déjeuner et donna quelques morceaux de toaste à Hedwidge qui retourna se percher pour aller dormir puisqu'elle avait chassé toute la nuit.

' Elle est chanceuse cette chouette.' Pensa Harry après avoir bu le reste de son café refroidit, il se leva pour prendre son manteau et transplaner dans les rues du chemin de traverse.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde et très peu de place pour que les gens marchent et ce rendre à l'endroit prévu. Harry du jouer des coudes pour aller au magasin qui était à la fin du chemin de traverse. Il arriva dix minutes plus tard pour son « Inspection » Encore là, beaucoup d'enfant y était, il reconnu le fils de Hermione et Ron. Le brun ce demanda comment son neveu pouvait bien être venu, puisque Hermione évitait le plus possible que son fils aille dans ce magasin. Elle préférait que Loan passe ces journées à la bibliothèque. Harry secoua la tête et alla vers l'enfant qui lui sauta au coup.

« Oncle Harry. »

« Hey, salut Loan comment vas-tu. »

« Très bien, mais faut pas dire à maman que je suis ici Hein sinon elle va me gueuler dessus. »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Il déposa son neveu et alla au comptoir pour saluer la nouvelle employée une adolescente aux cheveux bruns, yeux bleus et maigre avec de gros nichons il était certain qu'elle était la dixième employée de l'année. Il la salua pour ensuite traverser le comptoir et rejoindre les jumeaux dans l'arrière boutique.

« Salut. »

Il n'avait qu'un des jumeaux dans la pièce mais Harry ne voulait pas ce tromper sur les prénoms alors il ne fit que le saluer.

« Salut Harry, George arrive dans pas longtemps il est occupé avec un client à l'étage des friandises truqué. »

« D'accord. » Harry s'assit regarda Fred fabriquer une potion inconnus jusqu'à là au sauveur du monde sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Demanda curieusement le brun se penchant au-dessus du chaudron. Fred le poussa un peu pour ne pas que celui-ci ce fasse éclaboussez

« C'est ma nouvelle trouvaille, grâce à Snape, on a pu avoir un des ingrédients les plus introuvable et seul lui en avait assez pour nous en donnez. »

« Il vous en a donné? En échange de quoi? » Harry en fut très surprit.

« Heu… sa tu ne veux pas le savoir. » Répondit George.

Il sursauta n'ayant pas entendu George entrer dans la pièce.

« D'accord, salut George. »

« Salut Harry, j'aurais aimé que tu arrive à l'ouverture. »

« Oui moi aussi Harry. »

Harry haussa les épaules et leur dit qu'il s'était réveillé un peu trop tard. Fred mit d'autre ingrédient et fit brasser la potion pour ensuite éteindre le feu.

« Vient Harry, nous serons plus tranquille à l'étage dans notre appartement. Louise va prendre soin du magasin. »

Harry les suivit au cinquième étage de l'édifice ou ce trouvait l'énorme appartement des jumeaux. Le brun l'avait toujours aimé et se sentait très à l'aise à cette hauteur.

« Tu es près pour notre nouvelle farce? » Demanda George, ou peut être Fred.

Il hocha la tête et il vit un des jumeaux aller dans la chambre et revenir avec un bouteille de la même couleur de la potion qui était en train de refroidir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda le sauveur curieux.

Les deux jumeaux souriaient d'un air sadique et qui faisait peur à Harry.

« C'est bien que tu le demande Harry, ont voudrait bien que tu la teste avec nous. »

C'était un ordre, et pas une demande. Harry soupira et se leva.

' Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore embarqué.'

« D'accord mais vous me dîtes ce que c'est avant que je l'envale. »

« Bien sûr. » Dit Fred.

« C'est de l'aphrodisiaque. » Répondit George.

« PUTAIN, VOUS VOULEZ PAS QUE JE BOIS ÇA. » Harry était rogne contre eux et cela ce voyait.

« Ben oui, le but de ta visite était pour ça. »

' Nah, j'y crois pas, ils se prennent pour qui?' Pensa Harry.

« Allez Harry ont ne te croyaient pas aussi froussard! »

Harry aimait les défies et cela en était un, pour ne pas paraître un froussard il but l'éprouvette et les deux jumeaux en firent autant.

Harry sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête pour redescendre plus bas, il se sentit très gêner voyant ce que cette potion lui faisait et s'assit sur la chaise cacher son sexe dresser.

« Tu sais Harry tu n'es pas le seul à être exciter. » avoua Fred.

« Cette potion est sensé augmenter la tentions sexuelle c'est comme le viagra sur le côté Moldu. »

Harry grogna, et ne dit rien.

Un des jumeaux c'était avancé sensuellement vers lui, Harry ne savait plus ou se mettre tellement il était gêner par son sexe dresser et la douleur causer par celui-ci.

Le rouquin s'assit à cheval sur Harry qui sentit le sexe de son partenaire aussi gonflé que le sien et ce qui l'excita encore plus.

Fred frotta son sexe dur contre celui de Harry d'un mouvement de va et vient à répétition, il lécha le lobe de l'oreille droite qui finalement s'avérait être un point sensible du brun qui gémis de plaisir.

Fred se leva pour tirer Harry vers une autre salle qui s'avéra être leur laboratoire de potion.

' C'est pas la chambre sa' Fut la seul pensée cohérente que Harry pensa avant que Fred ne l'ait enlever son pantalon et engloutit son sexe. Harry gémissait et criait de plaisir. Tandis que Fred lui faisait une fellation, Goerge qui les avaient suivit lui avait enlever son t-shirt et mordilla ainsi que lécha ses tétons déjà durcit de plaisir. Le rouquin dessina ses muscles, avec sa langue qui faisait frissonner le brun et gémir. Fred avait arrêté sa fellation au point culminant et sans ce préparer il dirigea le sexe du brun vers son intimité et s'enfonça.

Pendant que son frère faisait la fellation Goerge préparait Harry pour entrer en lui. Goerge était excité à la seule pensée de pénétrer Harry. Après l'avoir bien préparer le brun, le rouquin enfonça son sexe gorgé de plaisir contenue après avoir été caresser par les mains douces du « sauveur du monde sorcier. » Il fit des lents va et vient mettant la même cadence de son frère jumeaux et jouis tous les trois en même temps. Ils n'étaient pas assez repus, Fred savait très bien qu'il avait un antidote mais ce n'était pas drôle si il le prenait tout de suite il voulait continuer et ne jamais arrêter. En y pensa bien, le nombre de jeune qui venait acheter dans leur magasin devrait être éloignée le plus possible de ce produit précieux trop dangereux pour eux.

Alors l'aphrodisiaque allait devoir aller rejoindre leur tablette pour les 17 ans et plus.

' Ont devraient ouvrir un sexe shop je suis sûr que l'ont auraient assez d'idée perverse pour lancer une entreprise aussi perverse.' Pensa George après avoir été préparer par un brun encore plus exciter que d'habitude et qui voulait prendre les deux frères en même temps.

' Que la vie est belle' Pensa Fred en jouissant pour une troisième fois.

Fin hum ! hum! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez franchement ce n'est pas mon meilleur… mais je veux vos commentaire… : ) j'ai hâte de le savoir… il a pris du temps parce que j'ai eu un manque d'inspi… je vais commencer tout de suite mon one shot suivant… threesomes surprise …lol…


	6. l'amour a trois

Titre : L'amour à trois

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour à trois…. Deux personnes amoureuses d'une seule, une petite histoire d'amour racontée par notre sevy chéri lol… est-ce que le Serpentard est consentant ???? je veux que vous répondiez à cette question… : ) et je veux des reviews please…. : )

Note : Voilà un nouveau one shot pervers … Leelo calavera m'a donné une petite idée… j'en dis pas plus, pour ne pas gâcher l'intrigue où donc se passerait l'acte cette fois-ci…???? Oh et je te dédie ce one shot leelo calavera… tu me diras ce que tu en pense…????? En plus d'une idée, tu m'as en donnée une deuxième pour un endroit où l'acte pouvait se passer je veux pas le dire parce que cela va être une surprise lol.. Mais pas avec les mêmes perso de ce one shot pervers lol… je te souhaite une très bonne lecture!!!!

Note 2 : je sais que j'ai dis que j'allais faire un two shot mais finalement j'ai pas besoin de le faire : ) … je vous souhaite donc une Bonne lecture !!!!!!!

Ils avaient enfin leur diplôme, James en était très heureux, sur le coup du bonheur il avait sauté sur le dos de son meilleur ami le clébard pour que celui-ci le porte jusqu'au dortoir de Gryffondor.

« ALLEZ SIRI PLUS VITE QUE ÇA. » tout le monde les regardait et riait de leur pitrerie.

Un jeune adolescent, Serpentard, était dans l'ombre et les regardaient avec un drôle de regard. Un regard brillant, mais ceux qui ne savaient pas pour leur relation aurait pu penser que c'était de la haine puisque les deux Gryffondor ne « l'aimaient pas ». Mais ses yeux montraient autre chose, de l'amour pour ces deux idiots de Gryffondor. Comment cela avait commencé, cela était là question à dix gallions et il était le seul des trois à savoir la raconter mais cela était une longue histoire.

Flash back

C'était un soir de pleine lune, Severus adorait les pleines lune, c'était les meilleurs moment pour trouver les ingrédients qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir pour ses potions et la forêt interdite était le meilleur endroit pour cela.

Cela était au début de sa septième année, il était en rupture de stock des principaux ingrédients de la potion tue-loup qu'il était le seul à savoir fabriquer. Malgré que Lupin l'avait presque tué en quatrième année il avait accepté de l'aider pour ne pas que ce genre de situation se reproduise dans le futur.

Quand il sortit ce soir là il avait entendu un hurlement du loup –garou, il n'avait pas peur de ce loup-garou il savait que Potter, Black et Pettigrow était avec lui et cela le rassurait beaucoup.

Il était en train de cueillir les salamandres quand il entendit tout près de lui un grondement.

« Black si c'est toi, je t'avertis que ce n'est pas drôle. » s'était exclamé Severus soudainement très nerveux. Il prit sa baguette et murmura un lumos. La clairière était éclairée et il ne semblait pas y avoir de chien noir ou même un loup-garou. Il entendit de nouveau le grognement, il eut un frisson, pourtant il ne faisait pas froid encore et su qu'il devait se mettre à courir. C'est alors ce qu'il fit, il sentait bien que quelque chose était à sa poursuite, il ne se retournait pas, trop peur de voir la bête qui semblait énorme et laide.

Il était à bout de souffle et avait trébuché à plusieurs reprises à cause des racines. Mais il avait beaucoup perdu de terrain quand il trébucha une centième fois. Il gémit de douleur mais il ne sentit aucune griffe de la bête sur lui. Un chien noir avait bondit devant lui pour se mettre face à la bête. Un cerf restait près de lui et le protégeait des autres loups.

Le cœur battant il regardait Black se faire massacrer par les loups, il était perdu c'est alors que le cerf (James) lui fit des signes de tête brusques lui demandant de sortir au plus vite de la forêt. Il courut le plus vite possible. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui il était plutôt concentré à l'avant mais il vit près de lui le cerf qui courait pour le protéger des autres.

' Merci Potter.' Il était enfin arrivé au bord de la forêt, James et Severus s'étaient arrêtés en entendant les jappements d'un chien.

Le dit chien arrivait en trottinant, il semblait avoir une patte cassée et beaucoup d'égratignures rouge vif. Ils se transformèrent à la lisière de la forêt interdite, ils n'avaient plus de force et s'écrasèrent dans l'herbe à bout de souffle.

« Je vous remercie, vraiment si vous n'aviez pas été là je serais pire que mort. » souffla Severus.

« De rien… mais tu nous dois un dette Snape. » Ça c'était Sirius toujours à gâcher l'ambiance.

Severus se leva et aida les deux autres mais fut plus que surpris de sentir les lèvres de James sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser passionné, le premier baiser de Severus et le meilleur. James passa sa langue sur les lèvres du Serpentard mettant une pression pour que celles-ci s'ouvrent. Severus eu un moment d'hésitation, mais n'attendit pas longtemps pour ouvrir sa bouche et accueillir la langue du Gryffondor.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser, même à se dire que James sortait avec Lily et qu'il était normalement hétéro.

Les langues se cherchaient, dansaient et se touchaient tandis que Sirius n'était pas resté sans rien faire, il s'était approché du Serpentard et lui donnait des petits baisers dans son cou et léchait son lobe d'oreille. Ce qui faisait gémir Severus dans la bouche de James.

James et Severus durent se séparer pour manque de souffle et ce dernier voulut des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

« Pourquoi moi? » c'était ce qu'il avait seulement pu murmurer après avoir été tiré dans la forêt par un Sirius et un James excités.

Ils étaient tous trois silencieux, Severus se demandait ou les deux Gryffondor l'emmenaient. Ils étaient dans une clairière, magnifique remplie de lucioles et un lit de feuillage qui semblait les attendre.

Ils déposèrent Severus sur le feuillage et après avoir inspecté les environs ils s'étendirent auprès du Serpentard nerveux.

« Détends toi » Lui murmura James tandis qu'il essayait de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Sirius s'était attaqué au pantalon et l'avait déjà enlevé.

' Black est gay, lui un coureur de jupon est gay?' Il mis cette interrogation dans une petite boîte et décida de poser ces questions plus tard. Parce que ce n'était pas le moment.

Severus ne resta pas inactif pour autant il décida d'enlever le t-shirt noir de James Potter, il se mit à la hauteur de son torse pour lécher et mordiller les tétons déjà dressés de plaisir.

Sirius s'occupait du corps du Serpentard, il s'était mis derrière lui et embrassait son cou de baisers mouillés. Il caressait doucement le sexe légèrement tendu du Serpy qui gémit dans la bouche de l'attrapeur. Sirius frôlait de ses doigts le sexe tendu et s'accroupit entre James et Severus pour souffler sur ce même sexe.

Il lécha les bourses du Serpentard et souffla sur la longueur du sexe maintenant dressé au maximum.

James était au bord de l'extase quand Severus lui avait commencé des va et viens sur son sexe dur. Sa tête tournait après tout ce plaisir que le Serpentard lui donnait et éjacula dans la bouche de son futur amant.

Severus éjacula ensuite dans celle de Sirius qui avala le tout et retourna en position derrière le dos de Severus qu'il prépara, il mit un premier doigt, Severus était tellement étroit et chaud que quand il mit son doigt le Serpentard gémit légèrement de douleur et cria presque quand un deuxième doigt entra.

« Tu me dit d'arrêter si tu ne veux pas. »

« Continue Black » c'est tout ce que Severus pu dire, le Gryffondor entra un troisième doigts et fit quelques mouvement de va et vient qui firent gémir de plaisir le Serpentard.

Il retira ses doigts et il regarda de nouveau James qui n'avait pas arrêter de donner du plaisir à son futur amant. Sirius était déjà entré, il faisait des va et vient doucement pour que le Serpentard s'habitue à son sexe. James s'était mis dos au Serpentard et s'était empalé sur le sexe dressé sans même se préparer. Il cria mais de plaisir et il n'attendit pas pour faire des va et vient prenant le même rythme que son meilleur ami.

Severus mis ses mains sur le torse de James jouant avec ses tétons les pinçant, il dessina les muscles de son amant lui donnant des frisons qui parcoururent le dos du Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard mordit l'épaule de James tellement le plaisir montait en lui. Progressivement sans descendre ni diminuer de degré à aucun moment le plaisir les envahit, chacun criait le nom de l'autre et murmurait des Oh oui encore… plus vite Sirie ou plus vite Sevy de la part de James.

Ils étaient tous au septième ciel, ils étaient au point culminant et Sirius et Severus donnèrent un dernier coup pour jouir. Le Serpentard avait prit le sexe de James à la dernière minute dans sa main et celui-ci avait hurlé de plaisir.

Après ce soir là il n'arrivait pas une nuit que Severus soit seul, soit James soit Sirius venait le rejoindre et finissait la nuit à faire l'amour.

Fin du flash back.

Maintenant que l'école était terminée il se demandait si ils se reverraient.

Il les regarda encore une fois faire les pitres devant leurs camarades puis soupira et retourna à sa chambre de préfet en chef où il s'endormit les larmes aux yeux.

Fin du One shot qu'est-ce que vous en pensez???? Il est trop rapide ou il est bien ou super ou pervers lol… ça je le sais très bien qu'il est pervers c'est le but de la fic… : )


	7. 12 square Grimauld un lieu de debauche

Couple threesome

**Rogue et les jumeaux. **

Harry et les jumeaux.

Sirius/Severus/Remus

Sirius/Severus/James

Blaise/Draco/Harry

Voldy/Ry/Lucius

Voldy/Ry/Sev

Sev/Ry/Lucius

Harry/Draco/Voldy

Rogue/Lucius/Draco

Sirius/Remus/Harry

Ron/Severus/Draco ( celui là me tente moins lol j'aime pas Ron mais on verra si j'ai une idée….

Note : Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'ai écris les couples en haut et bien j'ai été lire les reviews et j'ai pris en compte les couples que vous m'avez suggérer… Alors à chaque chapitre je vais écrire les couples et j'enlèverais celui que j'ai écris en gras, ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier… après le douzième que je suis pas sûre de vouloir faire, le recueil sera terminé sauf si vous avez d'autre idée de couple je les ajouterais à chaque chapitre… qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes???

Remerciement : Je remercie ma bêta-reader pour sa belle correction… t'es un amour… qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi??? Lol En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture…

Bien le premier est Rogue et les jumeaux… J'ai tout de suite eu une idée pour ce threesome… : ) Alors trêve de bavardage et place au one shot : ) J'espère qu'il va être à la hauteur c'est à vous de me le dire….

P.s. J'adore mon titre : )

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi

Warning : ATTENTION RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES, HOMOPHOBES PARTEZ …

Titre : Le 12 square Grimauld un lieu de débauche

Sa réunion avec Voldemort c'était terminée sous des doloris qui l'avait fait atrocement souffrir. Quand il entra au 12 square Grimmauld il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il pouvait trouver les potions dont il avait besoin, l'endoloris n'était pas le seul sort que son maître avait utilisé, son torse était plein de cicatrices, sa robe était collée à cause du sang et Severus eu de la difficulté à l'enlever.

Fred et Georges étaient les seuls occupants du 12 square Grimauld pendant l'année parce qu'ils étaient près du chemin de traverse où se situait leur magasin de farces et attrapes.

Alors qu'ils avaient entendu la porte claquer depuis le salon, ils s'étaient levés et dirigés vers la cuisine où ils virent Snape torse nu.

Tous le monde savait leur penchant pour les hommes et ils ne se privèrent pas de la belle occasion, mais Snape n'était que de dos et quand celui-ci se tourna pour sortir ils surprit les deux jumeaux.

« Snape mais vous êtes blessé venez avec nous, nous allons vous guérir. » Dit l'un des jumeaux.

Le maître de Potion ignorait lequel des jumeaux avaient parlé mais il était trop fatigué pour se concentrer alors il hocha la tête.

Il les suivit jusqu'au salon et s'étendit sur le sofa.

**Ah ben non ! C'était pas ce qui était prévu revenez ici tout de suite, la cuisine est très bien aussi. L'auteure dû les suivre jusqu'au salon où un feu de cheminée éclairait la pièce et la réchauffait. Elle vit l'un des jumeaux sortir de la pièce mais elle décida de rester près de Snape. C'était lui son protégé et non Fred. Vous faites toujours à votre tête, les gars mais je vous pardonne. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres…. Vu le caractère sadique des jumeaux elle savait qu'elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait… il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que cela arrive…. **

« Que c'est-il passé pour que vous soyez blessé? » Demanda Georges.

« Une seule erreur et voldemort est furieux. » Expliqua Snape. Goerges frissonna à l'entente de la voix rauque de Snape qui la rendait sensuelle. Le directeur des serpentard était fatigué et luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

**Pff…. Allez dors Severus … mais à ton réveil je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je veux… elle eut un sourire sadique tandis que Severus ferma les yeux. **

Fred Revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un baume et fut déçu de voir Snape dormir.

' Demain est un autre jour' Pensa-t-il

Georges prit le baume des mains de Fred et en appliqua doucement sur les blessures nettoyées avec attention par lui-même.

Georges était le plus doux des deux, Fred avait les mains rugueuses à force de faire des potions.

Georges fut curieux de savoir si les mains du maître des potions étaient aussi rugueuses que celle de son frère alors il les toucha.

Après avoir terminé de mettre le baume il entoura le torse d'une bande blanche pour que la crème puisse s'infiltrer dans les blessures et les guérir. Il conjura une couverture sur un des lits inoccupés du deuxième étage et la mit sur Snape qui dormait paisiblement.

« Nous aussi faudrait aller dormir Georges. » Son jumeau hocha la tête et le suivit à l'étage. Ils dormaient tout le temps ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits et George se souvenait comment, il avait découvert son orientation sexuelle. Non pas à cause de coucher avec son frère mais d'une façon très drôle selon lui.

Flash Back

C'était à leur quatrième année et ils venaient de jouer contre l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffle. Ils avait gagné. Ils prenaient leur douche ensemble et le regard de Georges s'était attardé sur les corps musclés de ses camarades et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua son petit problème d'érection. Gêné il essaya de la cacher mais un de ses camarades le remarqua et le cria bien haut et fort.

« Hey Tout le monde, Georges bande. »

À quatorze ans, c'est environ à cet âge là qu'ils découvre leur corps et Georges su qu'il était le premier dans sa classe à qui cela arrivait.

Son frère Fred n'en fit pas un drame il avait haussé les épaules et continuait à se laver.

Mais quelques soirs plus tard, alors qu'il était endormit dans le même lit que son frère comme à son habitude, George eut un rêve érotique, chose normale mais le problème dans tout cela était que quelques fois il partageait des rêves avec son frère parce que leurs esprits étaient connectés, et ce soir là ce fut le cas, son frère le regarda faire l'amour avec un homme. En premier lieu cela avait choqué son frère mais le lendemain matin ils eurent une sérieuse discussion et en même temps Georges découvrit que son frère était Gay aussi. Alors il fut très content.

Fin du flash back

Le lendemain matin Snape, se réveilla et fut surprit de ne sentir aucune douleur.

' Il faudrait que je remercie les jumeaux.' Pensa-t-il

Il était midi passé alors il se rendit à la cuisine pour faire le petit –déjeuner. Il prépara des œufs, bacons et saucisses pour eux trois.

De leur côté les jumeaux commençaient tout juste à se réveiller et Fred regarda Georges qui comprit tout de suite ce à quoi il pensait.

« Fred il est grand temps pour nous d'aller faire d'un de nos fantasme une réalité. » Dit Georges tout souriant.

Alors ils se levèrent et on pouvaient remarquer qu'ils ne portaient qu'un bas de pyjamas.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au salon mais ils virent qu'une jeune fille était assise sur un fauteuil et semblait concentrée dans sa lecture.

« Tu la connaît? » murmura Georges.

Fred secoua la tête et tira son frère jusqu'à la cuisine.

« je ne la connaît pas mais elle fait peur tu ne trouves pas? »

Georges hocha la tête tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où une bonne senteur s'y dégageait.

« On ignorait que vous saviez cuisiner. »

Observa Fred qui commençait à saliver.

Non sur les assiettes mais sur le torse nu de leur ancien professeur.

« Oui enfin ce n'est pas si difficile que cela. » Répondit Severus.

Georges déglutit et n'essaya même pas de cacher son excitation.

' Tient c'est intéressant ça' Pensa Severus qui lui aussi commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

« J'aimerais pouvoir vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi hier soir. »

Fred hocha la tête incapable de parler tellement il était hypnotisé par les muscles du directeur des serpentard qui marcha vers eux d'une démarche sensuelle.

« Comment puis-je vous remercier. » Murmura Severus dans l'oreille de Fred.

Georges voyait très bien que son frère était incapable pour l'instant de faire quoi que ce soit il répondit à la place de son frère.

« Vous savez déjà ce dont nous avons envie. »

Severus sourit et embrassa Georges. C'est en voyant cela que Fred revint à la réalité voulant lui aussi un baiser.

**Dans le salon après que les jumeaux soient sortit la jeune fille les suivit après s'être lancé un sort d'illusion et de silence autour d'elle. Elle voulait être spectatrice, ses amies n'allaient pas la croire. **

' **Et si je prenait des photos' Pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et avec un sort de capture d'image elle prit des photos.**

Lemon

Pendant ce temps-là nos jumeaux et Severus avaient déjà enlevé leur bas de pyjamas et Severus embrassait Fred tandis que Georges avait prit en main la virilité du maître de potion.

Les gémissement de Severus était étouffés par la bouche exquise de Fred.

Il conjura la couverture du salon et Severus s'allongea de côté tandis que Fred s'installa derrière et Georges devant Sev.

Il se caressèrent Georges suça, mordilla et titilla les tétons déjà dressé du brun.

Il avait plusieurs sensations en même temps tandis que son frère Georges s'occupait du torse lui s'occupait du membre tendu du maître de potion.

Fred présenta ses doigts à la bouche de Severus qui les lécha sensuellement et introduisit un premier doigt dans l'antre étroit et chaud de leur amant.

Qui gémit de douleur mais qui fut étouffé par la bouche de Georges. Severus préparait Georges en même temps que Fred le préparait. Il n'arrivait pas à aligner une pensée cohérente tellement il avait du plaisir. Il était déjà en sueur et tout haletant.

Fred entrait son troisième doigt quand Severus entrait son deuxième dans l'antre de Georges qui cria de plaisir.

Quand il sentit que le maître de potion était prêt à le recevoir il enleva ses doigts, ce qui fit gémir le maître de frustration et le remplaça par son membre dressé.

Severus entra le sien dans l'antre du jumeau et mit une main sur l'érection du rouquin face à lui.

Fred était en sueur et haleta quand il entra complètement en lui.

Ils essayèrent de prendre le même rythme et quand Fred toucha enfin le point faible dans Severus, ce dernier toucha celui de Georges et ils crièrent à l'unisson.

Ce fut comme cela pendant quelques minutes, Severus activant sa main sur le sexe tendu au maximum de Georges et ses lèvres sur celles du dernier.

Fred mordait l'épaule droite du brun tellement le plaisir était fort, il voulait s'empêcher de crier mais il en était incapable.

Le rythme dura plus de quinze minutes quand ils jouirent tous en même temps.

Severus resta quelques instant dans l'antre de Georges et Fred dans celle de Severus pour reprendre leur souffle.

' **Mes amies vont être contentes' Pensa la jeune fille qui ri sadiquement, juste après elle disparut dans un 'Pop' **

**Il fallait bien qu'elle s'amuse elle aussi… au dépend de son protégé qui la mettait lui aussi dans des situations pas possible. **

**Enfin Elle était sûr que le maître de potion n'allait pas regretter cette petite partie de jambes en l'air et les jumeaux non plus, ils avaient pu réaliser leur fantasme de coucher avec leur professeur de potion.**

**Fin du chapitre… Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes… ???? moi je le trouve pas si mauvais… j'ai plus d'imagination pour les Lemon j'en écris trop lol… c'est pour cela que ça me prends du temps… : ) lol… **


	8. Harry et les jumeaux au ministere

Couple threesome

**Harry et les jumeaux.**

Sirius/Severus/Remus

Sirius/Severus/James

Blaise/Draco/Harry

Voldy/Ry/Lucius

Voldy/Ry/Sev

Sev/Ry/Lucius

Harry/Draco/Voldy

Rogue/Lucius/Draco

Sirius/Remus/Harry

Sirius/Remus/James

Ron/Severus/Draco ( celui là me tente moins lol j'aime pas Ron mais on verra si j'ai une idée….

Note importante : enfin pas si importante lol mais prenez la en compte… j'ai rechangé mon pseudo pour le même qu'avant black sirie… mais j'ai changé un peu la façon que je l'ai écris avant c'était oOoOBlack sirioOoO maintenant c'est plus simple sans les cercles lol…

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages …

Bonne lecture… !!!

Harry était en retard à son bureau, c'était toujours la même chose le lundi matin, quand il entra dans l'ascenseur il fut surprit de voir les frères de son meilleur ami.

« Hey, Harry est-ce que tu essaies de nous éviter depuis noël? » Demanda Fred en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Harry soupira, oui il les évitait parce que les jumeaux s'étaient mis en tête de faire de lui leur cobaye pour leurs prochaines potion et Harry ne voulait pas. Oh que non, il ne voulait pas parce qu'il avait peur de l'inconnu… de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, juste à y penser il en avait déjà des frissons.

« Tu as pensé à notre suggestion que tu deviennes notre cobaye.. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre? » Demanda Harry tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur l'étage des jeux magiques. Un monsieur pas plus grand Qu' Harry sortit en les saluant d'un signe de tête.

« Et bien il a démissionné après que nous lui ayons donné une potion qui le changeait en fille. » Gloussa Fred.

« On lui avait fait croire qu'elle était permanente et je crois que c'est ça qu'il lui a fait peur alors le lendemain matin on a reçu sa lettre de démission. » rigola George.

« Allez Harry on va bien rire, et ce serait moins sérieux avec toi… » Supplia presque Fred.

« Non, c'est non. » Répliqua furieux Harry.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête comme si ils se donnaient un signe pour le second plan.

Mais Harry sortit à l' étage suivant, les jumeaux aussi mais ils ne le suivirent pas jusqu'au bureau des aurors Ils allaient voir dans celui où leur père travaillait.

« En fait pourquoi vous êtes venu ici? » Demanda Harry curieux malgré lui.

« Hum… nous devons demander quelque chose à Maugrey… » Répondit Fred…

« Pour une de nos Potion mais si tu es si curieux… nous te dirons rien sur cette potion avant faudrait que tu acceptes d'être notre cobaye. »

« Non, je vais attendre. » Dit Harry qui entra dans son bureau.

Quand Harry referma la porte derrière lui, les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent leur chemin.

« Phase numéro 2 de notre plan Fred… mais ce n'est que ce soir que l'on pourra le mettre en route. »  
Fred hocha la tête et eut un sourire sadique qui fit frissonner son frère jumeau.

Ils passèrent la journée dans le bureau de Mad eye à discuter de potions et de sorts. Ils prirent un break et sûrs que le vainqueur du monde sorcier prenait Son déjeuner avec son éternel Coéquipier Draco Malfoy dans un petit restaurant Moldu près du ministère ils le rejoignirent.

« Salut Harry et Draco, c'est un hasard que nous rencontrions dans ce restaurant… » Dit Georges donnant une claque sur l'épaule du blond qui grimaça de douleur. Georges s'assit au côté du blond tandis que Fred s'installa près de Harry qui retint un soupir. Le dîner avec Draco était le seul moment où il pouvait être tranquille et c'est là que les jumeaux décidaient de venir le déranger.

« Écoutez les gars… »

« Harry, hum… on aurait un service à te demander…? »

« Si c'est pour être votre cobaye non merci. » Répliqua de nouveau Harry.

Fred soupira et secoua la tête…

« Bien sûr que non mais on va t'en parler tantôt dans ton bureau on va t'attendre là bas. » Dit Georges.

Harry hocha la tête et retourna son attention vers le blond qui riait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle Malfoy? »

« Ils veulent que tu sois leur cobaye… mais tu tiendrais même pas une semaine. » Draco continuait de se moquer de lui et de manger son assiette de poulet et de frites.

« Draco est-ce que tu viens pour Pâques au Terrier… Molly prépare une petite fête. »

Demanda Harry.

« Oui bien sûr, tout pour faire plaisir à maman Weasley. » Soupira Draco en souriant. Il aimait bien Madame Weasley celle-ci l'avait aidé pendant la guerre à accepter son choix et à s'intégrer parmi sa famille nombreuse avec qui il ne s'était jamais entendu et surtout Ron et Ginny avec qui il avait fait sa scolarité.

Ils terminèrent de manger et Harry dû se séparer de Draco pour aller rejoindre les jumeaux qui l'attendaient dans son bureau.

Quand il y entra il ne fut pas surprit de Les voir assis devant son bureau en train de parler.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? »

Fred se retourna se leva et marcha jusqu'au brun qui se demandait ce qu'avait le rouquin.

Fred se pencha et embrassa le brun qui essaya de résister mais fini par répondre au baiser.

Georges sourit, lança un sort de silence, Fred et Harry se décollèrent un peu pour enlever leurs t-shirt et Fred revient l'embrasser. George alla donc ensuite se coller dans le dos de Harry il l'embrassa sur les épaules et passa ses mains sur le torse, pinçant ses tétons au passage ce qui fit gémir Harry.

« Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas venu que pour cela Hein les gars? » Murmura Harry.

Fred lui murmura que c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient venu ,que c'était prévu depuis un bout de temps.

« Mais… mmmmm… » Fred lui coupa la parole.

« Profites. » Murmura Georges.

Fred détacha le bouton de pantalon de l'auror ainsi que son boxer imprimé de petit vif d'or sur fond rouge (Lol), il sourit mais ne dit rien, il engloutit le sexe de Harry qui cria de plaisir.

George avait lâché Harry pour se déshabiller à son tour et se recolla à lui.

Il lécha ses doigts passa son majeur dans le milieu du dos faisant frissonner Harry qui gémit deux fois plus et se crispa de douleur quand Georges entra un doigt dans son antre, Fred continua encore pendant quelque seconde pour que Harry oublie la douleur et quand Georges termina de le préparer il arrêta quand le brun était sur le point de jouir. Il grogna et Fred se leva ils poussèrent Harry jusqu'à un fauteuil, où ils le firent s'asseoir.

Le brun se posa des questions, mais il n'osa pas demander.

« Écartes les jambes Harry. » Demanda doucement Georges.

Harry les écarta et Georges les prit pour les lever sur ses épaules et entra en lui doucement.

L'ancien Gryffondor gémit de plaisir, c'était tellement bon, de son côté Fred préparait son frère et entrait en lui. Ils prirent un tempo, après quelques minutes Georges frappa la prostate d'Harry qui cria, ils étaient en sueur, haletants et tremblants tellement le plaisir était présent dans leur corps chaud. Harry jouit mais son sexe redevint dur après quelques coups de reins donné par Georges. Ils étaient trois qui criaient et jouirent ensemble en même temps.

Fred sortit de l'antre de son frère et s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir près de celui d'Harry.

Georges sortit de Harry et alla s'asseoir toujours nu sur le fauteuil qu' occupait habituellement Harry en tant qu'auror.

Ils se sourirent et partirent à rire tellement la situation leur semblait comique.

Harry reprit son souffle se leva et s'habilla.

« C'était trop bon les gars. Vraiment trop, mais il faut que je j'y aille. »

« Ah non pas déjà, mais ont a pas eu le temps pour te demander que tu deviennes notre cobaye. » Répliqua Georges.

Harry soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui dit que c'est pour être cobaye de nos blagues et pas de nos expériences sexuelles? » lui répondit Fred tout souriant.

« Bon d'accord, » Dit Harry sans hésiter.

Ils s'habillèrent et avant de sortir ils donnèrent un baiser à Harry.

C'était une nouvelle histoire d'amour bien comique, mais très sérieuse qui commençait pour Harry. Fred et Georges étaient des personnes avec qui il pouvaient facilement penser à passer tout sa vie avec eux alors il sourit et quitta son bureau le cœur léger. Leur acte dans ce bureau était un contrat signé à vie.

Fin du one shot… oufff.. très très compliqué mais je trouve que mes lemons commence à se rassembler il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de changer ça… :) on va voir pour le prochain…enfin c'est un vrai miracle deux one shot pervers dans même pas un mois…. Wow… vous devrez être content… alors dîtes moi le par reviews : ) ça me ferait très plaisir…

Bye bye kisou


End file.
